Spider-man
by Angela5263
Summary: The story of Spider-man.


Fan fiction

It was 9 o'clock, Mary Jane Watson lies on her bed, her finger runs through her hair with her eyes directly stares at the ceiling. She has waited for her neighbor for 3 hours, where has he been to? The school was already closed at 6! Thinking of this, Mary jumps out of her bed to get her phone to call her neighbor. "Power off? What the hell?" Mary anxiously throws her phone on her bed, "He promised to help me with my homework today!" At this time, Mary suddenly hears the sound of opening door, she rushes out her home but see the door closing in front of her.

"Peter Benjamin Parker, Open the door! How could you just blow me of?" Mary thumps the door.

"Don't be angry, Mary", Peter opens the door but only opens a little crack, "I had to deal with some emergency, I will compensate you someday."

Looking at peter's guilty face, Mary almost switches off her angry but still pouts and says, "I freely forgive you this time; if you ever do this again I will never talk to you again."

Mary reaches out to push the door but finds that Peter holds the door fiercely and Mary cannot push it anymore. She becomes angry again, "What the hell are you doing, Peter? Is there something you are not telling me?" Peter becomes panic and keeps shaking his head. Mary puts out all her strength and pushes the door again. Peter's tread stumbled behind several step and fall down on the ground. Mary walks into his home and smiles with satisfaction. Peter gets up from the ground and pulls his coat tighter. Although Peter reacts quickly, eagle-eyed Mary still notices that Peter wears a red and blue tight inside his coat. Mary is surprised of Peter's suits but doesn't find some clues immediately.

When peter notices Mary's vision, he turned back and hurriedly running back to his room.

"Wired person" Mary mumbles, disgruntled walking back to her home. Sitting on the bed, Mary is still thinking of Peter's strange suits. Why the clothes look so familiar to me? It seems that I have seen it before…Suddenly, an impossible thought appears in Mary's mind. She turns out yesterday's newspaper; a huge photo of spider man was directly in the middle of the newspaper. Mary carefully look at it again and again, associating with the wound that appears on Peter's body untimely, Mary begins to confirm that Peter has some relation with the Spider man. But it is too early to make the conclusion now, Mary decides to make a longer observation.

The next morning, Mary gets up early than usual and waits for Peter outside his home to go to school together. When Peter comes out from his home and finds Mary is there, his face becomes awkward and try not to make eye connection with Mary. Mary laughs in her heart but try to acts like usual. They gets on the school bus, Peter looks around to find someone and when he sees a girl sitting beside the window, his eyes shone and rapidly rush to there. "Hi Gwen, did you have a nice sleep yesterday?" Peter softly speaks to the girl next to him, who is his girlfriend.

Mary is very upset, she doesn't understand why Peter is so attractive by that girl that seems ten years older than him.

Time passes quickly, when the last class of the day ended, Mary must go home, the place that she doesn't want to stay for one second. Her father is a self-centered alcoholics, the only good thing of him is after he got drunk he will scold very loud but he never hit them, her mother is very sensitive that some slightly unsatisfactory things will make her cry and his sister, after a failed marriage, she became more vitriolic, all Mary had think about as a young child was to go a city that far away from her family to study. Therefore, she began to secretly do some part-time job to earn money.

She sighs and looks at the clock on the wall, the pointer is pointed at eleven and she still didn't have the dinner. When Mary thinks of to go out and buy some food, her bedroom door is busted through roughly, "Mary! Go out and buy some food back! I'm starving!" Its Mary's sister. Mary reluctantly put on her clothes and leaves the house.

This is not the first time she ran out at night to buy something to eat, and is also not the first time to be stopped by the scamp. She calmly takes out an electric baton from her packet and fiercely stared at these people who blocks her way.

"I'm not that kind of girl that will scared by you guys," Mary's voice is like the coldest ice in winter, "get out of my way, now!"

"Sweetie, put down the baton, that is not a toy for girls." One of the scamps slowly walks to Mary and says.

Mary looks around and finds this time there are more than ten people surround her and seems not like some street hooligan that just want to rob her money. Mary feels that something is fishy here but she has no choice to run off now. Those people rapidly approaching Mary and force her to a corner. Mary holds the baton and tries to beat them but how could she fight with 10 burly men. In a moment of hopelessness and despair, Mary closes her eyes and decides to be guided by destiny.

But after a few minutes, nothing happens and Mary heard a scream. She opens her eyes and finds that three men lied on the ground and the others are fighting with… the spider man! Mary rubs her eyes and looks at the man again and make sure that is exactly the spider man! Mary stays steadily and watches spider man fight with those people. Now she almost confirm that the spider man is peter otherwise he won't appears here just right the time when she is in danger. The spider man uses his thread to twine those people and take them fly to the sky and let them fall down from there. Spider man looks at those people with satisfaction but doesn't notice that there is a man hide behind him wearing black clothes. The man suddenly rushes to the spider man and hit him to the ground. This unexpected attack makes spider man lose his aggressively for a time, Mary is shocked by this emergency and run to him but stopped by a laser that shoot from the black man. Then the black man runs to the spider man and bites her shoulder. When Mary finds the spider man, he is still lies on the ground.

"Peter! Oh, I mean Spider man, how are you? Are you still alive?" Mary wobbles spider man's body.

"Ah…I'm fine." Spider man answers behind his mask.

When spider man begins to talk, Mary make sure again that the spider man is Peter. Even though he deliberately depresses his voice, Mary can still recognize that is Peter's voice.

Mary helps spider man to stand up and pretend that she doesn't who he is. "Do you need I take you home?" Peter asked with a depressed voice.

"Sure, Mr. Spider" Mary try to endure to smile which makes her face looks extremely strange. Then the spider man holds Mary and flies between the high-rise buildings.

When they got home, Mary asked Peter, "How do you know my home address? I don't tell you." "Eh…Eh…I…" Peter's panic and can't say a whole sentence.

"Haha, I'm kidding. You're spider man right? I'm sure you know everything in this city. Thank you, Mr. Spider, have a nice dream." Mary rescue him from a siege and walk in to her house. She hide herself behind the curtain and looks through the window. With no doubt, peter flies around the street and then back to the house beside Mary, opening the door with great care.

Mary is so happy that she make sure peter is the spider man, now she is exhaustive falling in love with him. "Damn it, if he doesn't have a girlfriend, everything will be better!" Mary abuses and silently walks upstairs to make sure she won't wake her sister and parents. Otherwise they must scold her about she didn't bring food back.

On the contrary, Peter is not happy in his house. He took off the spider man clothes and checks the wound bite by the black man in front of the mirror. The wound is deep purple, two marks of teeth is still very clearly on the wound. Peter gets caught into this wired thing, what group the black man belongs to? What does he want? And why they put Mary as the bait to attract him. Peter gets no clue to explain these; he exhausted lying on the bed and gradually enters the dreamland.

Three months later.

Tomorrow is the graduation ceremony of their high school and Peter is just squabbles with Gewn because she is not going to the graduate party and doesn't want to tell him why. Peter sits on the sofa depressed, thinking of why Gewn becomes much colder to him these days. His phone rings, it is Mary invited him to be her dance parter tomorrow. Without thinking, Peter sent a "yes" back. "Whatever, since Gwen doesn't come, I will be the partner of Mary" They appoint to go to choose the full dress together.

Peter stands up and turns himself to the mirror, these three months he feels his body is changing and sometimes there is a strange warm current run through his heart. He guesses that is related to the wound, but he still doesn't find any clue about that.

"Ding-Dong. Peter, it's Mary, are you ready to go now?" Mary knocks the door.

"I'm coming!" Peter moves his eyes from the mirror and picks one T-shirt on the sofa to dress in.

When they walk on the street, Mary inquires whether Gwen will go to the party or not but Peter doesn't answer her. "Well, maybe no, otherwise you won't accept my invention." As Peter didn't answer the question, Mary makes a self-mockery. Peter frowns and speaks to Mary, "You know what? Gwen acts really strange these days and I can't figure out why. You are my best friend and maybe you can help me."

Mary is very disappointed after Peter's words, she doesn't understand why Peter is so attractive by Gwen. However, she still smiles to Peter and pretends as a bosom friend. "Ha-ha, how could I know her feeling? Maybe you did something that make her upset and you didn't realize." "But I did nothing, I…" Peter tries to explain to Mary but obviously Mary doesn't want to be the audient, so she tugs Peter entering in a dress shop.

Suddenly, a familiar figure came into his sight, it seems like Gwen but Gwen never wears black dress and if she is Gwen, who is the guy stand beside her? With all the doubts, Peter runs to catch up them. "Hey, I'm sorry to disturb you," Peter speaks to the two person, and after they turn around, Peter finds that the girl is directly his girlfriend-Gwen. And the man stands beside Gwen, who makes Peter shocks is the black man that hit him three months ago. As long as Peter saw him, he has no time to think why Gwen stays with that man but tugs Gwen to stand behind him. He keeps his voice down and says, "I am keep finding you for three months and I don't know why you pick on me. If you ever dare to hurt my girlfriend, I will never let you go."

"Wow, take it easy Mr. Spider, I'm not going to hurt her. Actually, we are good friends, right? Miss Gwen." Looking at Peter's Confusing face, the black man makes a satisfied smile and disappears in the corner. Peter is going to catch him but he's stopped by Gwen. Peter looks at Gwen and tries to find answers on her face, but there is no emotion on Gwen's face. "Don't you think you should explain something to me? You told me you have some important thing to do and then you go to meet this man? Do you know that he hits me three months ago? What are you think about?" Peter asks a series of question to Gwen and makes Gwen very upset. "Do you think you should give me some privacy?" Gwen said. Peter has no idea of why Gwen becomes like this, he stands there and seeing Gwen takes a taxi to leave. He stands still until Mary touches him. "Are you ok?" Mary asks. "Yep, Mary but I think I'm not at the right mood to go to the party. Maybe you can find a new partner, I'm sure there are lots of boys want to be your partner as you are so beautiful in the dress. Sorry." Peter said with guilty but he just fined some important clue and he must go to figure them out.

Peter runs back to his home, he touches his wound and some bad thoughts appears in his mind. When Gwen stopped him from catching up the black man, Peter clearly saw that there is also a wound on Gwen's shoulder and looks a same as Peter's. The only different is Gwen's wound is much deeper and with darker color. He now believes that Gwen and he are attacked by the same group and Gwen seems already stands on the black man's side. He guesses that because he has a huge power in his body so the wound does not start to hurt him. Peter arrives his home and without rest he puts on the spider clothes flying out of the window.


End file.
